Dear God
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Hope sent a letter to God, asking for him to grant her a wish. But instead of finding God's door the letter ended up at Camille's porch. Now she had to decided what to do. Could she grant hope her wish? A KLAMILLE and CAMILLExHOPE fic. All Human. AU. R&R.
1. Perfece

**A/N: Hello Klamille lover!**

 **Here I am again, with another Klamille story for you guys! I know I haven't update my other story in a while, but I will, don't worry, I am just a bit stuck.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this story!**

* * *

Camille poured tea into her cup and tightened her coat around herself, then she walked out of her small house and and went to sit on her porch. This was her favourite thing to do in the morning, sit at her porch, drinking tea as she gazed the beautiful scene in front of her.

It had snowed heavily last night, therefore everything thing was covered in a thick white layer of snow. It was early morning, as well, because of which the sky was still in shades of pink and orange. The whole scene in front of her gave her peace, and time to think.

The blonde sat there, in silence, sipping of her tea and looking at the sky and the snow covered trees, when a piece of paper caught her eye. It was almost buried inside the snow, only one of its corner poking out from under the heavy snow layer. Camille thought about ignoring the paper, but curious as she was, she couldn't.

After the psychologist had finished her tea, she got up with a sigh and went over to pick it up.

It wasn't just any piece of paper, rather it was a letter. She brushed the snow off the letter and noticed that it had no stamp. She turned the letter to read the return address on it and was surprised to see that it was of the house next to her. The postman might have left dropped it on her porch by mistake.

Her neighbour, Niklaus Mikaelson, wasn't the type of person who sent letters. He had a lavish house and preferred modern technology over the older forms of communication. She knew this because she had had a debate with him once, when he stated that letters and post cards were just waste of time, and she believed otherwise.

Camille thought about returning the letter, but she felt a bizarre desire to read the contents of the letter. It was like there was something pulling her to read it so, she gave in to the desire and let herself open the letter. She immediately recognised the writing as that of a small child and guessed that the letter might have been written by Klaus' daughter, Hope Mikaelson.

 _Dear God,_  
 _Hie! Okay, so I know you have a lot of things to do, but please can you do a little thing for me? My dad said that you called mommy to live with you and I miss her. And dad is never happy and sad all the time. Can you send her home for some time? After mommy left for you home, dad is no fun. He does not talk to me, or uncle Elijah or Aunt Rebekah. He is sad, and that makes me sad. Please send mommy back for sometime. And my birthday is next week. I wish you send mommy back, not for me but for dad. I wish I could see my_ old _dad again._  
 _Hope Mikaelson_

Camille's eyes weld up after reading the letter, the small girl thought that her mom could come back and make everything right. Oh, but how wrong she was.

Hayley, Klaus' wife had died a few months ago in a car crash. It had left the whole Mikaelson family devastated, but she assumed that time had filled the wounds, maybe not healed them, but at least filled them to some extent.

Camille used to go to the Mikaelson's every weak when Hayley was alive as they both seemed to share a lot of interest, but after her death, Camille's visit reduced to a few time a month then to once a month and as more time passed she stopped visiting. It was not like she had a problem going there, but it was just that after Hayley, Camille felt like she didn't have anyone to talk to in that house. She only knew Klaus and Hayley, as both Rebekah and Elijah had moved in after her death to help Klaus heal.

Whenever she went there, she always met Rebekah or Elijah and sometimes Hope. But Klaus was never there, so she thought he might not want to be disturbed or maybe he was sleeping or something. She never paid much attention to it. Though there were time when she had asked them about Klaus but they always seemed to brush it off.

But here she was with the letter of the small bundle of joy in her hand, as she liked to call Hope. It was then that she decided that it was time to visit the Mikaelson's again.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Did you like it? Sorry for the Klaus-less-ness in the above chapter. The next chapter will have him, I promise! Tell me how you felt about this one! REVIEW!**


	2. Long Time No See

**A/N: Hello darlings!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you all like the first chapter!**

 **And I am sorry I haven't gotten around answering them! I will as soon as my life get a bit less crazy!**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this one too!**

* * *

Camille knocked on her neighbour's door and waited for them to open. It was Rebekah who answered the door. The older blonde was surprised to see Camille, but covered it quick and greeted the latter with a smile,"Hello, luv. Long time no see." She smiled as she invited Camille inside.

"Hey," Camille answered,"It's been crazy busy in my office."

They both made their way towards the drawing room and saw the little girl sitting on the couch, enjoying a cartoon show that was coming on the television. As soon as the youngest one noticed Camille's presence, she was out of her seat and skipping over to the guest.

"Cami!" She greeted, jumping into the blonde's arm, who was kneeling at the floor to catch her,"Cami!" She exclaimed again, wrapping her arms around Camille's neck.

"It's nice to see you too, my little bundle to joy." Camille laughed as she hugged Hope back.

"Off her, Hope!" Rebekah scolded,"And, you should be calling her aunt Camille! Not from her name!" Then she faced Camille, who was still holing Hope in her arms,"Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," Camille spoke as she stood up with Hope in her arms.

The trio made their way to the couch. Camille and Rebekah started chatting about random subjects and the younger blond realised Rebekah was more friendly than she thought. The grief had just overcame this part of her, but now that some time had passed, she was re-emerging as her old self, not that Camille knew what her old self was like. But she guessed.

Hope bounced here and there, bringing her paintings out to show them to Camille, and some were really good for a to be six year girl. After a while of bouncing here and there, Hope fell asleep with her head on Camille's lap while her legs stretched across Rebekah's laps, who was sitting on the other side on the couch.

"She really likes you." Rebekah started,"I haven't seen here this happy in a really long time."

"It's good to see her like this." Camille agreed as she ran her hand through Hope's brown locks.

"You should visit more often." Rebekah told Camille and the psychologist felt a pang of guilt.

"Yeah, I should have," Camille ruefully voiced.

They both fell silent and this lead Camille into thinking about the reason because of which she came here. Klaus. He was the one Camille really wanted to talk to and there was no sign that he was here. Where was he? Was he really as bed as Hope had said in her letter? Camille had assumed that maybe the letter was a bit exaggerated, but she's been here for over three hours and there was no Klaus.

"Go on, what's on your mind?" Rebekah question out of the blue and Camille gave her a confused look,"I might not be a psychologist but I do know when someone want to ask something but is holding back."

Camille laughed,"Nothing, I was just wondering where is everyone else." She half lied.

"Elijah's gone to work." Rebekah answered,"And Nik-" She paused to think of a lie.

"Well, as you pointed out, I am a psychologist, so I know when someone in trying to think fast of their feet." Camille teased.

Rebekah sighed,"Nik's busy."

"Doing what? Wallowing in this room?" Camille asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rebekah was surprised as to how Camille knew, she hadn't been there in months and yet she knew...How? Bekah was confused at the revelation that Camille knew. Maybe she know Nik better that I thought.

Finally after a pregnant pause Rebekah nodded. Camille smiled,"Can you put her to bed?" She asked pointing to Hope. Rebekah picked Hope up carefully not to wake her up and took her to her room, when she returned, she found Camille standing in the room,"I am gonna talk to him." Camille told her motioning to Klaus' room on the upper floor,"And yeah, you might want to stay here because we are going out for a bit."

"Be careful. He might not be like you remember him." Rebekah warned. Camille nodded and made her way up to Klaus' room.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I know I said Klaus would be here in this one and he's not, but I just felt this was the place where this chapter should be ended. The next chapter would have Klaus! Don't doubt that! Anyway, REVIEW! Did you like the CAMIxREBEKAH? Next chapter is the KLAMILLE face off? How would it go? Share your views! I love them!**


	3. Sagacious Plan

**A/N: Hello Love!**

 **I am glad that you all are liking this story!**

 **Here's the third chapter!**

 **I hope you like and 'njoy it!**

* * *

Camille was tried of banging on Klaus' bedroom door, but he was adamant not to come out of his foxhole. She stopped to think of the ways to get him to come out, when her eyes landed on the door next to his master bedroom, and an idea immediately stuck her.

"Hey!" She spoke when she found Rebekah,"Can I get the keys to the room next to Klaus'?"

"Sure." Rebekah shrugged, she really didn't mind what Camille did as long as she could get her brother to come out of the hell-hole he had himself locked in,"That used to be Hope's room, but after Hayley, I shifted her stuff here, as you see, this room is closer to mine." Rebekah informed the younger blonde.

After a bit searching Rebekah found the keys and handed them to Camille and asked her,"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, that room and Klaus' room have a conman bathroom, don't they? I will just use it to enter his room." Camille answered.

"That's a bloody brilliant idea. Why didn't 'Lijah or I ever came up with is?" Rebekah asked rhetorically.

* * *

After unlocking Hope's older room door Camille and Rebekah entered and switched on the light. Rebekah wished her good luck before exiting.

Camille took a deep breath before she pushed the door leading to Klaus' room and entered the pitch dark room.

The room was eloped in darkness, but Camille could still make out a few things due to the faint light that was coming for the open windows. Klaus along with his bottle of bourbon were lying on the floor. The whole room was dark, and not just because of the lack of light. Everything was lying here or there and the place was a total mess. It was like Klaus was oppose to cleaning. There were pizza boxes here and there and cloths on each and every surface of the room. Camille walked in the direction she knew the light switch will be and flicked of on. The bright light filled the room and Camille could see the jumble more clearly.

She walked over to Klaus and knelt down in front of him. He looked so innocent that Camille almost didn't want to wake him up. _Almost_. But she knew she _had to_ , for the little girl, who was sound asleep downstairs. She picked up a glass of water that sat on the side table and sprinkled it on Nik's face.

Klaus woke up squinting his eyes, his hands immediately went to his head, probably to help his with his hangover and the headache. His head felt like a million of minions were hammering it and it was going to bust any moment. The lights of his room were on and that made his that much harder to keep his eyes open.

Camille waited patiently as Klaus regained his concious. She watched as he looked up trying to find the culprit who had disturbed his alcohol induced slumber. She watched as he realised it was her and the surprise registered his face,"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I could now tell that along with your senses of making decision you have also lost your etiquettes," Camille quipped back,"When you see a person after a long time you say hello, how are you? Then I'd reply with a I'm fine and after that you'd appologise for the poor condition your room's in and clean up."

Klaus looked at her slightly bewildered. He had forgotten what it felt like to get an earful from Camille and in the past few months there's been no one who had challenged him. Nik stared at her for a few, then realised she was right,"Hello Camille." He muttered grumpily.

"Hello Klaus." Camille smiled back,"Now, go change we are going out." Camille ordered him and before he had a chance of object or say anything for that matter she was out of the room, shutting the door behind her, giving him no choice.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? I know it was really short, but did you like it or hated it? I will try to update as soon as possible! Tell me what you thought about this one! REVIEW!**


	4. Baby, The Angle Is Here

**A/N: Hello Lovelies!**

 **I am glad that you all are liking this story!**

 **Here's the fourth chapter! It's been long since I last updated! And I am sorry for that!**

 **I wish you like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Camille went downstairs and put on her coat, waiting for Klaus to come. As she was standing there, facing the staircase, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Rebekah Mikaelson behind her,"You are leaving?" She asked with a sad gaze.

Rebekah truly wish that Camille be able to help Klaus overcome the grief he carried and the demon that haunted him.

"Actually, yes," Camille started,"I think your brother needs a change in scenery. Klaus and me are going for a walk." Just as Camille finished they both heard footsteps and saw Klaus descending the stairs.

As soon as Rebekah noticed Klaus, her eyes went wide in shock and she turned to gawk at the older blonde,"How?" That was all that escaped her mouth.

She and Elijah had tried almost every trick in the book and they didn't succeeded. It had like their words were falling on deaf ears. And Camille, a girl Klaus had know for a few years and hadn't seen in past few months, managed to get him out of his hiding place? _How_?

But before Camille could reply Klaus spoke up,"I don't plan on going anywhere. That is all I've come to tell you." Then he turned toward Rebekah,"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't give the house keys to everyone."

"And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't cower away in that foxhole of yours." Rebekah retorted.

Camille could smell a fight in the air so she decided to intertwine,"Klaus, you are coming with me."

At this Niklaus' eyes snapped from his sister to her. He glared at her clearly showing that he did not planned to make it easy on her in anyway.

They had this staring contest for a few minutes until Rebekah spoke up,"Oh, for God's sake just go!" Her voice clearly showing how annoyed she was,"Quite being your-bloody-stoic-self and go with the gal, will you?"

Both the women knew that Klaus still wanted to fight them, but knew he didn't stand a chance against them combined. Klaus huffed and walked out of the house, putting his coat on, muttering something about how evil they both were.

* * *

The duo had been walking for fifteen minutes now and they were yet to speak. Neither of them had uttered even a single word since they left the Mikaelson compound.

Klaus hadn't because he was still mad that he had to leave the safety of his house. He knew why Camille had asked him to come for a walk. She wanted him to talk. And he did not want to talk to anyone. If his sister hadn't combined forces with Camille he would have stayed home and drowned himself in scotch for longer.

As they walked down the street, his annoyance only get worse. The streets were filled with people, who were decorating their house. They were putting Christmas lighting on their houses, making snowmen, snow angles and that sort of things. The atmosphere was full of hustle and bustle. Everyone was happy and in a joyous mood.

Why wouldn't they be? After all, it was Christmas in six days.

That made Klaus stop for a moment and think.

 _Christmas was in six days._

Which means Hope's birthday was close.

And he forgot about it. He forgot his own daughter's birthday. And not only that, this was Hope's first birthday without Hayley. And Klaus had been doing nothing to make it special. Or at least, make Hope bit happy.

His daughter was going to be six in seven days and he had nothing planned for that day.

* * *

Camille walked by his side, quietly, not speaking a word. Not because she didn't have anything to speak, but because she wanted to give him some time to think, clear his head. She knew he needed something to think about what time of the year it was.

The blonde just stood there, looking at him. She watched his features change as he finally caught up. She knew he had realised that it was Christmas and Hope's birthday was coming up in a few days.

She had so many thing to say to him, but she bit her tongue and just stood by his side. She gazed as his eyes showed recognition, then sadness and finally turn to self-loathing.

When Klaus got that look - the one of self-despise- she knew it was time to break him out of his trance, pull him back from the edge. If he started down the path of self-abhor, it would be harder for Camille to get him on track.

She finally took a step forward and took his cold hand in hers. This gesture broke Klaus out of his thinking world and made him look down at their joined hands then up at her face.

"C'mon. Let's go to my house." Camille said in a soft and sweet voice.

The psychologist tugged at his hand once more and they started the walk back.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it?Like it? Or hated it? I will try to update as soon as possible! Tell me what you thought about this one! REVIEW!**

 **P.S.:**

 **1) Hope's birthday is on 26th December in this Fic. A Day after Christmas.**

 **2) Anyone wanna talk about the last episode? The way it ended! How could they?! And did anyone noticed Klaus' reaction? It was oh so sweet, no? Or is it just me who think that?**

 **If anyone had watched the last episode and wanna talk about it I am all my ears! I would love to ramble about it!**


	5. Changing, For Better

**A/N: Hello Lovelies!**

 **I am glad that you all are liking this story!**

 **Here's the fifth chapter! It's been _really long_ since I last updated! And I am sorry for that!**

 **I wish you like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The walk back home was quite and full of a lot of brooding. As Camille and Klaus reached her house, she took out her keys and told Klaus to follow her. When they had taken off their coats, she told him to make himself at home, and that she'll be back in a few.

Camille went into the kitchen and made herself and Klaus some hot chocolate. After she was done, she walked to where Klaus was sitting on her sofa with his head in his hands. She put the tray down on a table that sat in front of him and went to sit by his side.

Again, she offered nothing but silence, but gently laid a hand on Klaus' thigh, letting him know she was there and he could tell her what he was feeling. If he wanted to.

Klaus looked up after a long moment of silence, his eyes met her and they were filled with pain and regret. It broke Camille's heart to see him like this. The Klaus she knew was not a broken man, she was seeing at that moment. He was always so brave and seeing him like this tore Camille apart. His eyes were filled with unleashed tears and regret.

Since Hayley had died, Klaus had buried himself in alcohol, hoping to lessen the pain, and it had worked. But the time he had spent with Camille, the walk, the fresh air, it was al clearing his head. He could feel it all, the grief, the pain of loosing Hayley, regret for not being able to be there for Hope, disgust he felt with himself, it was all coming back. It was all to overwhelming for him.

A traitorous tear escaped Klaus' eye as he spoke,"I am the worst father in the world. I am even worse than Mikael." Nik closed his eyes as he remembered how Hope had been, and how he didn't do anything to be there for her. He just kept on dwelling in his own pain.

"Klaus," Camille said in a scolding tone,"You're nothing like your father," She kept her hand on his neck and made him look her in the eyes,"You. Are. Not. The. Worst. Father." She stressed on each word as she looked deep in his eyes, making sure that he believe that. "You are way better that he could ever be. He used to abuse you! You're _nothing_ like him. Got it?" She asked.

"I am in a way." Klaus argued in a broken voice,"He didn't care about me, and what I did these past months - I-I didn- didn't care about Hope." His voice breaking as he voiced his thoughts.

"You know what you did wrong," Camille told him in a soft voice,"That itself makes you better than him."

"I forgot her birthday! What kind of father does that?" He spoke, angrily, not with Camille, but himself. He loathed himself in that moment.

"You can still make it up to her. We have a week till her birthday." Camille encouraged with a small smile.

"But how can I make up for how crappy father I've been?" He asked with a sigh as he tore his gaze away from her and turned to look of the the window on the wall opposite to Camille. His eyes landing on the white snow.

"You can't." Camille said and this surprised Klaus, so he turned to look at her,"You can't," Camille continued when he had Klaus' full attention,"Because you haven't been. You've been dealing with the loss of your wife, whom you loved. What you did wasn't healthy, but people make many wrong choice while in grief."

After a moment of silence Camille spoke again,"You tried to be somewhat yourself when you were with Hope. But you need to let go the the grief you have before you can truly be yourself. The pain will be there for sometime, but you can choose to let the grief go."

"I can't." Klaus told her. He felt like if he moved on, it would be betraying Hayley, and he can't do that.

"I know, you feel like it will be betraying Hayley." Camille spoke, as though reading his thought,"But it won't be. She would have wanted you to be happy. She would have wanted you to do what's best for Hope, and this is best for Hope. And you." Camille added the last part softly, but enough for Klaus to hear.

Camille waited for Klaus to say something, but when he didn't and the silence kept on stretching, she decided to break it,"You don't have to talk to me. You can talk to Rebekah, she loves you. I am sure she will understand and help you through it. Or maybe Elijah. I don't know him, but I'm sure he too will support you."

"I try. When I'm with Hope, I try to be happy for her."

"I know you do," Camille's voice understanding and comforting,"But you are will holding on to the pain and the grief. The pain will fade with time, but you can let the grief go. You need to talk to someone - anyone - about how you feel, what's bothering you, how much you miss Hayley. It doesn't need to be me, or someone with a psychology degree, but you _have_ to talk to someone."

"I prefer talking to you." Klaus finally said with a smile. His first smile since Hayley died.

* * *

After talking to Camille for hours Klaus felt better. The burden he had been carrying around for months, somehow seem lighter. When he got home he was less stuck up. When Rebekah saw him, it would be an understatement to say, she was surprised. Klaus didn't look any different, but the air he carried around himself was different.

"What the hell did she do to you?" Rebekah asked,"Hypnotism?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said with a small smile. SMILE! _SMILE!_ His brother was smiling!

Rebekah just stood there, happily in shock, but her train of thought was broken when Klaus continued,"And don't think I forget about you giving her keys. I'm going to see Hope now, but I'll get back to you for that, little sister." He joked as he walked past Elijah, who had joined them a few moments ago,"Bother." He acknowledged as he went into Hope's room.

Elijah had just came out of his room and witnessed the exchange between Rebekah and Klaus. As he didn't know anything related to Camille's visit, he was totally astonished by the new changed Klaus.

"May I ask what happened to our brother?" He turned to Rebekah, who was looking at the door with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"You saw that, Eli! You saw that, didn't you! That was Klaus! He was so normal!" Rebekha babbled as she hugged Elijah happily.

"But how?" Elijah asked again as Rebekah calmed down a bit.

"You remember Camille? Our neighbour? Well, you probably don't. She came here once or twice when he moved in with Klaus. Anyway, she was here today and she stayed with Hope and played till Hope fell asleep from exhaustion. Then she went to talk to Klaus." At this Elijah raised his eyebrow, silently asking how,"She asked for the keeps next to his room. The bathroom is connected to the master's bedroom. She got in, forced Klaus to go and walked with her. And rest you saw. I still can't believe it! That was Klaus!"

"We should invite this Camille for lunch tomorrow. I'd like to meet the person who has such an effect on Klaus."

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it?Like it? Or hated it? I will try to update as soon as possible! Tell me what you thought about this one! REVIEW!**


End file.
